Mal de coeur
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Tel un bateau ivre de mers houleuses, mes doigts voguent, aventuriers vagabonds, sur l’étendue presque diaphane de ta peau. Ton souffle régulier crée un remous. Moi, j’ai un peu mal au coeur. One Shot ( Léger slash )


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Mal de coeur

**Résumé** : Tel un bateau ivre de mers houleuses, mes doigts voguent, aventuriers vagabonds, sur l'étendue presque diaphane de ta peau. Ton souffle régulier crée un remous. Moi, j'ai un peu mal au coeur.

**Rating**: G, je crois...

**Genre** : Romance et on me dira Drama

**Dédicace** : C'est pour toi, Vanessa. Parfois, tu sais, on ne trouvepas les mots pour aider. Cette histoire, je sais qu'elle t'a atteinte en plein coeur alors je te la donne. Tu me demandes parfois comment je fais pour écrire des trucs comme ça sans les vivre. Et là encore, je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens lorsque j'écris. Mais cette petite histoire là, je l'ai écrite en pensant à toi. Je t'aime fort, ma grande. N'oublies jamais que tu es forte, et surtout que je suis là.

_Gen_

* * *

**Mal de cœur**

Tel un bateau ivre de mers houleuses, mes doigts voguent, aventuriers vagabonds, sur l'étendue presque diaphane de ta peau. Ton souffle régulier crée un remous. Moi, j'ai un peu mal au coeur.

Je nage entre deux eaux bien distinctes. Désespoir et réjouissance. J'ai peur de me noyer en sentant des vagues puissantes venir éroder ce tambour sourd qui tonne dans ma poitrine. Tout déferle, je me sens engourdis. Je perds mes repères. Je regarde autour de moi mais ne constate aucune terre, aucun îlot pour aller me reposer. Je crois m'être perdu.

Tout est bleu autour de nous. Comme dans un gros aquarium. Ce n'est pas la mer, ni l'océan. Il y a des murs. Une prison, alors ? Je ne crois pas non plus. Une pièce. Une chambre. Ma tête gronde. Toi, tu murmures indistinctement dans ton sommeil. Ma main disparaît dans tes cheveux fins.

Tu ne sens pas la mer tumultueuse ? On la croirait en colère. Peut-être m'en veut-elle. Lui aurais-je fait quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas… Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'une véritable raison. Elle ne serait pas la seule à simplement vouloir ma peau.

Je me rapproche, calant ma tête dans le creux de ton épaule. Ta peau est douce et chaude. Mes doigts lissent tes mèches pâles. C'est comme du satin. Je hume profondément. Le monde cesse un peu de tanguer dangereusement. Seulement lorsque tu es près de moi, lorsque je te touche.

Tu soupires et l'une de tes mains atterrit sur ma hanche. Tu es beau. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Mais je ne t'avais jamais vu, auparavant. Nous n'étions peut-être pas prêts, hier encore. Est-il possible de mûrir en si peu de temps ? La vie se fane si vite, après tout… Sablier au débit accéléré, à la course effrénée. J'aimerais pouvoir casser ses parois de verre, laisser couler le sable fin. Stopper le temps. Ne plus que les heures sonnent et que meurent les minutes en des cris déchirants. Je voudrais ma vie en millénaires et une éternité dans tes bras. Mais les rêves prennent inexorablement fin. Rien n'est beau, rien n'est parfait. Et surtout pas nous.

J'effleure d'un index vagabond le galbe attirant de tes lèvres encore purpurines de nos baisers confus. Nous nous sommes perdu et retrouvé. Qui sommes-nous ? Qui suis-je… ? Personne, je crois. Mais un nul qui fera peut-êtrela différence.

Tu me serres contre toi étroitement. Crains-tu que je ne parte ? Pour aller où ? Je n'ai pas de chez moi. Je suis capitaine d'un navire sans port d'attache. Je suis seul à bord. Les autres ont déserté lorsque je me suis aventuré en eaux trop profondes. Ils ont eu peur que je ne happe un iceberg, probablement. Je suis toujours là, pourtant. Dans mon triangle à moi, j'ai trouvé une bouée de sauvetage. Toi.

Oh bien sûr, on me dira que ce n'est pas grand chose, une bouée. Qu'elle ne parviendra pas à m'empêcher de couler indéfiniment. Mais j'ai foi, moi. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour arriver à croire encore un peu. Pour tenir jusqu'à la fin, qui sait. Je m'ancre et m'accroche. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Mais là encore, que sais-je de l'amour ? Le grand, le seul, le vrai ? Je suis jeune, un enfant. Qu'en serais-je, de cet ouragan sans pitié qui vous laisse pantois qui, secrètement, a sûrement conclu un arrangement avec le diable pour que vous perdiez votre âme ? Je ne prétends rien. Mais en sentant mon pauvre cœur rafistolé tempêter pour rejoindre le tien, j'ai des doutes. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, cependant. Je ne dirai rien. Je ne nous condamnerai pas pour trois mots volages et dangereux. Dors tranquille, je ne te corromprai pas.

Dors, je veille sur ton sommeil. Je reste là, pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que les volutes noirâtres de la peur ne me rattrapent et ne fassent fuir mes jambes. Avant que la voix dans ma tête ne recommence à me hurler mon horreur. Ma laideur. Mais jusque là, tu peux encore rêver.

Moi, il y a longtemps que je ne ferme plus les yeux. La peur. Sans doutes cette indescriptible peur qui me pogne au ventre et me tord les entrailles. Parfois, je me demande quelle force me pousse encore en avant. Et pourquoi je continue, malgré tout. Les derniers actes de courage d'un condamné à mort.

Je me crispe et me mords la lèvre. Peine sourde. Pourtant, je ne craignais pas, avant. Peu m'importaient les coups ou la douleur des Doloris. Jamais je ne pliais. J'ai le devoir d'être fort, indestructible et courageux. C'est dans leurs yeux. Moi, je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. J'ai finit par croire à leurs histoires de héros.

Mais tu es là. Me tenant, réchauffant mon coeur frigorifié et me murmurant ces mots auxquels je croyais ne pas avoir droit. Pensant ne pas les mériter, sans doute. Je suis si las de vivre... Si las de voir mourir ceux que j'aime devant moi ou, par voie onirique, de constater la déchéance d'un peuple au regard raqué sur moi. Je désespère tellement de ne pas les décevoir que j'en oublis parfois de vivre. Ou de survivre, suivant mon si charmant titre.

Toi, tu fais toute la différence. Tu ne crois pas en ces sornettes. En ces balivernes que l'on colporte et qui me font si mal. Alors je m'accroche désespérément, peut-être stupidement et inutilement. Je sais que chaque seconde près de toi n'ajoutera que peut-être à l'apothéose de douleur que je ressentirai lorsque tu détourneras le regard, un jour prochain, mais j'ai tant besoin de tes bras, de ton corps contre le mien que j'ose espérer. Serais-je idiot ou fou... ? A toi de me le dire.

Je profite simplement de ces minutes si chères pendant que je me trouve en eaux calmes. Le bateau ne tangue plus tellement. Les vagues heurtent encore un peu ma coque si fragile. Je ne suis pas insubmersible. Tu le sais, toi.

Mes paupières se font lourdes. J'inspire une dernière fois ton odeur. Je me saoule de ta fraîcheur avant de plonger dans les profondeurs du monde onirique. Serres-moi fort... Chasses les fantômes s'ils viennent. Dis-leur que le bateau est plein. Il y a bien assez de deux passagers à bord. Amplement suffisant. Juste toi et moi...

Contre le monde.

**_Fin_**

C'est pas grand chose mais... j'espère que vous avez apprécié.


End file.
